fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Solution
"Status report." Optimus gave a firm order to get a report on what was happening to one of his crew members. Wasn't long before the command room went dark while in the middle console table, a display shows a blue image of Rhinox's body. "Unit has been infected with an energon virus of unknown type." Sentinel's voice explained forth this case as a pink energy particle was seen gone down Rhinox's throat to lie in his central belly. "If unchecked, his system will spontaneously discharge energon until depleted." Everyone heard what Sentinel had to say as the central virus that was in the middle spread roots around Rhinox's digital body frame with warning of what will happen. "Uh oh, that doesn't sound good at all?" Aquarius yelped in having heard this. "Can you cure it?" Optimus leans near the center table console to ask if their system can cure this virus. Geh-HEeeugh…Geh-Heeh-HEeeh…." Just then, there was a noise that was heard that made everyone turn to the CR Chamber, & then… "GAH-CHU!/THRUPVhmm…KABLAMvhmmm…." Rhinox was heard sneezing inside that it let off a bright flash that blew off the top hatch. Then the walls around the CR Chamber fell down on all three spots, revealing Rhinox looking about ready to topple with an energy cloud seen before it vanished. The guy rubbed his stuffy nose, as if having a cold symptom. "Oh, never mind." Optimus signs off in taking back his earlier request; looks like they can't use their CR Chamber to fix Rhinox's problem. "Gee wiz, that's some cold?" Odd raised an eyebrow in having seen what Rhinox did after sneezing. "I don't think that's your ordinary cold, Odd?" Ulrich pointed off that what they saw, can't be ordinary. "Uuuuaagh…aaaah…" Rhinox lets off some aches, as if not feeling so great that he could barely keep his body was likely sliding downwards. "GAH-CHU!/POWfruvhmm…" Then without warning, Rhinox made a violet sneeze that shot forth…an ENERGON BEAM!? "GEEeuagh!/WAAaughhh!" Rattrap yelped as he & Cheetor duck out of the way. "BAMFruvhmm…" That Energon Beam impacted against the console screen monster by the corner of the room. "FRUSvhmmm…BAMFRuvhmmm…/GRUUAGh-ARRRughh!" Then that beam of energy shot out of the base, & impacted Terrorsaur in Beast Mode. "Aie-Aie-Aie-Aieehh….." Terrorsaur was heard yelping & moaning in an alarming rate with a burning tail as he flew off. Cheetor peaked out the open hole of their base to see what Rhino's sneeze just did. "I think we can safely say, this cold….is dangerous." William stated in what they notice is not a normal Transformer type of cold. "He can sneeze shots like a powerful energy cannon." Jackrabbit pointed off that from what they can assume, that kind of attack can damage even ships. "Guys, I think we're not out of the woods yet?" Jeremie warned the others in having a bad feeling of what's coming next. "GAH-CHU!/POWWFruvhmm…./BAMFruvhmmm…" Rhinox then let off another sneeze that fired another Energon Beam that blew something up. "GAH-CHU!/POWfreuvhmm…" Rhinox sneezed a few other times that fired more violet beam shots in the base. "UUrrugh!" Optimus yelped to duck down when he was almost blasted. "GAH-CHU!/POWferuvhmm…BAMFruvhmm…/GRrruuoooarugh!" Rhinox sneezed another energon beam that Dinobot had to dodge down which blew another hole in the base; he scurried on his knees away from another sneeze shot. "HIT THE DECK!" Sissi screamed out in fearing they are too exposed to danger. "By The All-Spark!" Dive-Bomb yelped off in what almost got them, as he had to getaway as well. "HYuaah!" Rhinox hiccuped as he coughed up some cloud of energon. "Hyugh-Qqquuuuvhmm…/POWfruvhmm…/BAMGruvhmm…" Rhinox even covered his mouth that only made his energon beam come out not from the nose; BUT THE EARS THAT BLEW UP ANOTHER BASE PORTION!? "UUUuooouaghh…" Rhinox aches in pain, as if feeling really sick here. "GEH-CHU!/THRuspvhmm…" Then Rhinox made another sneeze of Energon Beam fired off. "BOOM-KRufruvhmm…." That knocked the middle console table off it's center to be knock across the command center, & showed everyone laying there for cover. "There's no safe place left to duck!?" Aquarius yelped i thinking they are running out of places to hid from those dangerous sneezes. "Quick! Go to Beast Mode!" Cheetor waved off to alert Rhinox to try to change modes before sneezing out anymore energy sneeze shots. Hearing that, Rhinox makes a rhino's roar cry, as he changed to Beast Mode. "Few…." Rhinox signed with relief in thinking, the sneezing madness was stopped. "That's better." Rhinox felt glad to not be sneezing so much now. Category:Story